Wireless carrier systems are used by provisioning entities to provide content data to mobile vehicles according to their subscription agreements (e.g., content data including use of the internet, the world wide web, e-mail data, various multimedia data, and even telematics services). The vehicle is identifiable (at least in part) by an access point name (APN); typically, telematics devices have a single APN which is used to communicate the content data to the vehicle. This APN may be associated with billing and usage data associated with a subscriber account. Sometimes the provisioning entity desires to terminate providing content data to the vehicle, which renders the APN inactive, at least with respect to the provisioning entity. Having terminated connectivity between the provisioning entity and the vehicle, the user sometimes will attempt to re-establish it. However, since the single APN is inactive, the vehicle will be unable to accomplish this task. Thus, the user is forced to use some other means to re-establish connectivity and re-activate the account (which sometimes includes replenishing the account with monies or credits, e.g., thereby renewing a user data plan). For example, the user may telephone the provisioning entity at a later time from a land line. However, this is an undesirable user experience and inhibits the user from receiving services from the provisioning entity while he/she is still in the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a user to be able to re-establish connectivity and re-activate the account while still in the vehicle.